


So You Can Place Your Ad With Me

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Breast Fucking, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Clair has put another obstacle to her badge in the way: to win, you also have to successfully dominate her. Many have tried and failed, but Ethan knows exactly how to take her by surprise and get not only his badge, but the submissive inside of her waiting to be let out. Anonymous commission.





	So You Can Place Your Ad With Me

"Nobody gets the Rising Badge until they have not only defeated me in a Pokemon battle, but dominated me."

Coming from a fearsome and capable woman like Clair, that was a good, proper threat to a lot of people. The Blackthorn City gym gave out the fewest badges in all of Johto, largely due to Clair's utter dominance in Pokemon battles, but even those who could beat her found another obstacle in their way when it came to her body and her dominance. She was not a bitch to mess around with, and she showed it in everything she did as she leaned into the opportunity to take control of the situation and have her way with any man who tried to bed her.

But when Ethan won his battle, he knew he had to move quickly, deciding the best way to handle Clair was to get the jump on her, to throw her completely for a loop and get her into place before she had a chance to move or react to any of this. He lunged toward her, hands seizing hold of her body and tugging her down to her knees abruptly, groaning, "Time to collect," as he grabbed at her tight bodysuit and ripped a hole right over her breasts. "I want that badge, and I'm going to fucking get it."

It moved so quickly that Clair didn't even know what was happening at first, following to her knees and hearing the rip of her clothes, feeling the opening and release of the pressure over her chest. Her breasts began to spill out of her outfit, but only just a little bit compared to her ample chest. Certainly enough to fit a cock down, though, as Ethan quickly fished his out and held his rigid, aching shaft proudly before her. Clair only really got her bearings to her in time to see Ethan's cock and feel a pang of excitement at the sight of such a proud and majestic shaft, body all kinds of tense under some very abrupt sensations she wasn't ready for.

"You have some nerve," Clair said, biting down on the surprise and excitement as she felt him seize hold of her sides of her breasts, squeezing them together as he plunged down into her cleavage and began to fuck her tits right there, focusing his efforts down her clothes rather than coming in from below. "Did your mother teach you to throw yourself at a woman and tear her clothes off? Really?" An attempt at attitude was all she could muster now as the cock plunged into the warmth of her cleavage, catching her off guard, leaving her to groan and twist as she endured the hard fucking and the pressure of this aggression upon her. She felt lost to all of this, struggling to find sense amid the pulse of heat and forward desire hitting her hard now, as she did her best to find sense here and to keep herself under control, even if control was honestly the furthest thing from what she felt capable of in this state.

"You're the one who made sex a competition," Ethan groaned. "I'm just keeping up with that. Don't mind me; I'm just trying to become a Pokemon Master." He smirked, a sweet and twisted swell of smugness not even kind of hiding that he was enjoying this, and it made Clair shiver and ache under the swell and pulse of his aggression. He was eager to lean into the aggression of his nice, hard titfucking, clinging to her tightly as he pounded forward and indulged in her tits.

Who could have blamed him? Clair was a gorgeous gym leader, and her ample chest felt like a dream wrapped around his cock as he pounded forward, indulging happily in as much pleasure as he could find in her touch. He savoured her body eagerly, his lust blatant and his dick throbbing as excitement gripped him, as he pushed on through something as hot and pleasurable as he could have ever fathomed. He wanted nothing more than to keep up the pace and to continue using and thrusting away, to show Clair what he thought of her luscious body and of the idea of dominating her.

"You are the most disrespectful challenger I have ever had," Clair said, breath tightening up and aching, her body aching with a guilty swell of a lust and desire, something she was very confused by. Ethan's cock was big, and feeling it push into her chest and thrust away with such ferocity and pressure made for something confusing and dizzying, leaving her feeling helpless and lost, struggling to keep up her firmness and her pressure as she stared up at Ethan, trying to meet him and trying to keep from admitting that this was taking a pretty firm hold of her. She didn't want to give him any sort of approval or satisfaction as she thought about how to subvert this.

Clair was taking this cock. That part wasn't a question to her. Her voracious sexual appetites were what her challenge came from; she thrived on this and sought to get fucked by challengers, but she was always able to turn the tables. Granted, no trainer ever showed up with a dick like Ethan and the initiative to match, and that posed a special kind of obstacle for the desperate gym leader down on her knees having her tits fucked, but in Clair's mind she could overcome all of that worry and find something confident and firm to hold onto, and once she was in charge and riding this amazing cock she was going to be just fine. She needed only to get there, and to find some way to lock down a sense of control over the situation.

Ethan afforded her none as he kept thrusting onward, kneading her breasts as he plunged down into the softness of her cleavage, as aggressive and feverish as he could possibly be in this situation. This was a good way to hold firm control over the situation, as he refused to let Clair bend at all. “But I'm going to be the most successful challenger you've ever had,” he retorted, meeting her with the steady harshness of something fierce, tense, and just waiting to be let loose, to overwhelm her with lust and pressure as he pounded away, vigorous and driven. He was ready to prove himself, having a firm plan and the means to confidently execute that plan with no hesitation or shame, just to pound forward and leave his mark on her as he thrust away, driven by something fierce and confident, something underscored by a readiness to perform that she just had no hope of coming back from.

Clair didn't know what to make of this, but as she felt his cock thrusting harder and faster between her tits she could feel herself getting way too hot for her own good. She was down on her knees in front of Ethan, staring up at him and knowing full well that she was completely helpless in this position, almost begging to be taken and used as she remained firm in place and stared up at him, dizzy and needy in the way she remained firmly in place and allowed him to do to her chest whatever he pleased. He looked so dominant and powerful in front of her, and she wasn't sure how to feel about that, but her aching pussy swelled with something she really didn't know how to handle, struggling to deal with this mess and this delirium confusion holding onto her and pressure leaving her overwhelmed, hot, aching for a piece of something she didn't know how to handle, but she knew she wanted more of it.

Quickening the pace of his thrusts in the relentless shove toward the final step. Ethan was clearly leaning into the swell of pleasure and excitement as he brought something down upon Clair that proved more mad than she knew what to do with. He was so quick, so strong, so aggressive and confident in how he thrust into her tits, and Clair just didn't have any hope of fighting against the wanton swells of something taking firm root within her. She was getting hotter and hungrier, craving this opportunity more than she could ever hope to deal with, and she was lost to this mess, completely overwhelmed and thirsty under this pressure, and the more he gave to her, the more she just wanted to give in to it and submit to the bliss of something that she found herself overwhelmed by, struggling for sense and desperation taking hold of her.

Then came the breaking point, and Ethan came with it. With a hard and powerful groan, Ethan gave in to the pleasure, groaning as pleasure hit him hard. His twitching cock erupted inside of the warm embrace of Clair's tits, pumping cum in between them and down her top, down into her top. It ran down toward her stomach, his cum gooey and warm and feeling amazing as she felt the pleasure grip her tightly, something winding and twisting around through something incredible and hot that she craved. Her body shuddered, trembling heat winding up inside of her so powerfully that Clair didn't know how to handle it, but she found herself craving something powerful and hot as she stared up at him, nervousness tightening down on her.

"You want me to fuck you, don't you?" Ethan taunted. "You don't want to climb onto my dick, you want to get bent over and fucked." He emphasized 'fucked' as hard as he could, and he watched as Clair shivered and nodded in agreement. He knew he had her in position now. "It wouldn't be right to just dominate a cock like this. You need to feel it fuck you. Now come on Clair, say it."

She didn't like how true it felt and didn't like how right he was and how much he knew it. She was lost to something very frustrating here as she nodded in frustrating agreement. "I need you to fuck me," she said, turning around and bending forward, sticking her ass up high in the air as she embraced the frustration of this pure mess. "I... I want you to fuck me. However you want it."

Ethan's smile broadened as he stepped forward and let the idea of aggression take hold of him. He reached for her suit from behind and tore it open, an even bigger hole this time ripping at it harsher, exposing both her dripping pussy and her perky, taut ass. He ripped it all away to get at her, and then brought his hand down across her backside. "I need to hear that again,: he said, his open palm crashing hard down across her ass.

"I need you to fuck me," she said, tensing up under the incredible pressure and heat holding onto her, intensity gripping her and leaving her feeling like he was toying with her more than she should have allowed. Pressure ached across every inch of her as she felt the pressure and heat bear down against her, felt the winding heat and pulsing grip of this mess hold onto her. She didn't really know how to handle this or what to make of it, but she knew she was stuck here and hopeless against it, struggling to find sense as she rocked back and forth through this pressure and heat, pulsating neediness aching across every inch of her as she let the pressure hold her. She was stuck in place here, struggling to sense as this all happened and as she endured this treatment.

But Ethan was satisfied yet. His hand came down across her ass again as he snarled, "Louder," and kept up the pressure.

"I need you to fuck me!" Clair yelled, shaking as she felt him bring his hand down again and again, spanking her with a ferocity meant to put her in her place more than to get any sort of real response and composure out of her, but it worked perfectly, making her shudder and ache under the swell of pure madness as she gave up to all of it. "What do you want?" she finally screamed, shivering in desperation, needing an answer, needing sense, needing something as she received absolutely none of it.

"I want you to call me your master," Ethan said, keeping his hand bearing down across her ass relentlessly. He was having too much fun watching her ass tremble under his aggression to care about holding back as he broke her down and left her a dizzy, ruined mess. "You're going to have to call me Master through the rest of this, and I'm not sticking my cock in you until I hear it. I won't stop hitting this big ass, either."

Shaking under this relentless and brutal pressure, Clair knew she had no choice but to give in to it, to give him what he wanted as she felt him rough her up and use her thoroughly. She was lost to the pressure and the chaos of something so intense and hot that she didn't really know how to handle. There was more to deal with than just that, as she shuddered and unraveled under this pressure, gripped tightly by the mess and the heat of his hand upon her, and she just had to give in to it. "You're my master!" she yelled, wanting two things: for the pain to stop and for his cock to fill her. She craved both of them and desperately shaking under the swell of something insane, and she was lost to it. "You're my Master, and I need you to fuck me!"

Finally, the hand stopped, pulling back as Ethan let out a tense hiss. His hand wasn't much less sore than Clair's ass was, but her butt looked a lot prettier bright red than his hand did, and he felt the dominance and satisfaction from it much more. But it didn't matter much as he shifted into position, taking hold of his cock and shoving it very directly into Clair, impatience getting the better of Ethan as he just went for it, having to know how hot she was. As he felt the incredible embrace of tight inner walls, he was amazed b the pressure of how wet she was. She was drenched and hot, her needy hole begging for something that felt amazing, and he was happy to oblige, stuffing her twat and filling into her.

"Master!" Clair screamed. She couldn't help herself, ready to give in to the whole mess and embrace something that she just had to give in to, craving the pulsing swell of something she was lost to, body shivering and aching as she rocked back and forth, sensations lighting her up and burning through something she didn't know how to handle at all, and she welcomed the mess shamelessly, complete need and hunger taking tight hold of her. As she felt the big cock pounding into her and overwhelming her to embrace the pleasure. She craved the chance to get fucked and to just embrace something she craved, body aching and twisting through molten heat and bliss that took tighter and tighter hold of her by the second.

Ethan didn't let up on her at all as he hammered forward, fucking the embrace of Clair's needy pussy. and he was happy to shove onward and embrace the pleasure, driving on and fucking the gym leader as hard as he could, feeling the pleasure pulsing through him as the raw satisfaction spiraled into a mad descent down. "You wanted to get fucked like this for so long," he groaned, his huge cock laying waste to her with a ferocity that ensured she could do nothing to stop him. "Why spend so long pretending you don't want to get fucked when this challenge was all about getting dominated?"

Through all this powerful fucking, Clair offered up nothing in defense of herself and little in response, too busy savouring having her pussy stuffed with a big dick to care about any of that. Clair was stuck here now, savouring the most intense and feverish treatment that he could give her as she wound up and thrashed about, bucking back and forth in needy acceptance of how good getting fucked by Ethan felt. she was ashamed of how little a defense she had put up for herself in letting him fuck her5 like he did, but she was so enthralled by his cock that she wasn't able to bring herself to care about it or stop anything. She was done here, lost to desperation and primal chaos surging through every inch of her body as she let herself go entirely, let the sensations ruling her guide her down deep into the throes of ecstasy and want, embracing chaos and lust in equal measure.

"I never thought you'd be this easy to break," Ethan continued, relentless in his approach as his hands dug into her hips, holding her steady while he slammed forward to bury his cock again and again to the hilt inside of her. "Drunk on my cock and calling me Master... You were supposed to be some scary bitch who kept domming everyone, but you didn't even try. Were you just waiting for a dick this big to come along and put you in your place?" Ethan wanted to prove his point, wanted to drive home the sense of utter frustration and pressure ruling him now as he wore her down and left her struggling for sense and coherence, her body struggling to find either as she lost herself to this mess completely. Ethan knew how to hit her just right and keep the pace up, and he used it all to very good measure now.

"I am drunk on your cock, Master," Clair whined. She couldn't hide from any of this now. She needed it too much for that, craved the chance to succumb to this hunger and lose all control now, spiraling into madness and the steady descent of something too primal to handle. "I'll submit to this cock every time, I swear. I love it too much, I need it!" She shoved her hips back against his hard thrusts, shoving into a submission more raw than she had ever felt in her life. Lost to this ecstasy and craving more of it with each passing second, Clair felt herself coming unraveled and she couldn't do anything to fight against it or hold back. She gave in to it and she gave in hard, hitting her peak and losing all control as her orgasm surged through her.

With a hot, powerful yell, Clair came hard, crying out the word "Master" one more time as she lost herself, eyes rolling back and body surrendering everything to him. Ethan followed all of that madness up with one succinct and powerful thrust to the hilt inside of her waiting and spasming hole, erupting with a flood of hot, messy spunk pumping deep into the gasping, desperate gym leader as he earned his prize right there, creampieing her and leaving an indelible mark he was sure was going to stick with her.

"I want my badge," Ethan said, direct and to the point as he smacked Clair's ass. "I want my badge, then I want you to suck my cock."

"Of course, Master," Clair whined, dizzily crawling away from him and stetting off to do exactly as asked, hoping desperately that his talk of being her master wasn't fleeting or just for the night, because all she could think about was how much more of him she craved.


End file.
